mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 1-5
Stage 1-5 is a story stage of Chapter 1: Final Program. Script Expand for script. *I sincerely apologized and paid for the opened potato chips. When I walked out, the sun was shining, but it also started raining. *The recurring dreams I'd been having also had these sunshowers in them. *Walking in the rain, my mood brightened considerably. *Just then, the phone in my bag started to vibrate. *'MC': Probably Anna about the funding withdrawal... *I clumsily fumbled in the bag for my phone, not realizing I was standing in the middle of a crosswalk. *"Beeeep!" The blare of a car horn sounds behind me. *I turn my head and see a taxi rushing toward me. *Too late to do anything! I instinctively close my eyes. *But the crash I was bracing for didn't happen. The whole world suddenly goes quiet. *I fall into a warm embrace. *I open my eyes. Raindrops hang still in the air. A man is holding me in his arms. *His body emanates a piercing but soothing spirit... *'MC': You... who are you? *Dream overlaps with reality. In a moment, I seem to return to the accident when I was 5 years old. *He looks at me. We lock eyes. *A trace of surprise skims across his face. *'Secret Man': Evolver? *'MC': ? *'Secret Man': You still don't know? *'Secret Man': The ability is beginning to awaken though. *'MC': Who are you? *'Secret Man': You don't have to know. *'Secret Man': And you better forget what I said just now. *How can someone say such strange things and then expect you to forget it... *'MC': Okay... I still have to thank you for saving my life. *'Secret Man': You should watch yourself. Someone can't come to your rescue every time. *He put me down on the roadside. When I turned to say thank you again, he was already gone. *Then all the sounds came back. Raindrops fell down, the taxi drove away, and people dispersed. *Like nothing happened just then. *I stood alone by the roadside, still wondering about the whole thing. *'MC': I was... Could it be... Was it a daydream? *The wind blew, swaying the shadows of trees. The snacks on the ground tell me it's real. *If it's real, could he be related to... the boy who saved me in childhood? *And the E... Evolver he mentioned? What does that mean? *'MC': Or have I been dreaming too much recently and hallucinated the whole thing? *'MC': It's as if superpowers have become a reality... *'MC': I should invite him to Miracle Finder... The Special Effect Unit could use a break. *'MC': But, from how he acted, he probably wouldn't agree to go on, right? *'MC': Didn't even tell me his name. Like helping a cat out of a tree while out on a stroll... *I cleaned the snacks up and left in confusion. *'MC': Anyway, it's lucky I avoided the accident... *'MC': Or there'd be a headline: "Miracle Finder Loses Funding, Producer Commits Suicide"... *What I didn't notice is that with that gust of wind, a man appeared noiselessly in the sky above the city. *Even in that windless afternoon, his windbreaker somehow flutters. The gun in his holster shines coldly. *He presses the call button on his headset. *'Mystery Person': Agent B-7, energy wave detected in Loveland. Sending Coordinates. *'Mystery Person': Target locked. Taking action immediately. *His sharp vision follows the girl's figure until she leaves the street. *A girl in a flower shop seems to spot a shadow in the sky, but the next second, it's gone. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program